


The Blanket Burrito

by enby0angel



Series: Enby's Iruka Winter Bingo [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Bruises, But they get lots of kith, Cuddling, Discord: Umino Hours, F/F, Genderbend, Genderswap, Hot Chocolate, Listen this is just lesbians being wives what can I say, No Sexual Content, Suggestive language, Umino Hours Winter Bingo, You're Welcome, blanket burrito, more lesbians!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27858149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enby0angel/pseuds/enby0angel
Summary: Kakashi comes home late, and Iruka is cold.--Edit 2/2/21: Now with fanart by the lovely Badger!!
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Enby's Iruka Winter Bingo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034502
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28
Collections: The Umino Hours Winter Bingo 2020





	The Blanket Burrito

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stupidbadgers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidbadgers/gifts), [HazelBeka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelBeka/gifts).



> MOAR LESBEANS!!! WOOOOOOOOO
> 
> Hazel and Badger: you two being simps for these ladies inspired me to write some more. You're welcome~
> 
> This was written for the Umino Hours Discord's Winter Bingo Event! This was square R3 - Cuddling for Warmth. Gotta love them blanket burritos (I say, as I am currently a blanket burrito). For those who may not know, this is set in the same verse as the first fic in this series, "So That's Where My Shirt Went", so if you'd like more fem KKIR head on over there! This can obviously be read as a standalone but they're the same lesbians. I love them. And so do Hazel and Badger. Therefore--
> 
> Aaaaanyway, I hope you enjoy!

Iruka shivered as she adjusted the settings for the heater, pulling her blanket closer to her. It was im _possibly_ cold this evening, she had long since decided, and nothing would drag her out of her blanket burrito. Absolutely nothing.

“Iruka~” came a teasing call, making her groan.

“What is it, Kakashi,” she called back reluctantly, “and does it require me to remove myself from my blanket home because if it does the answer is no.”

“You’re so mean!” Kakashi poked her head out of their bedroom. “I just got out of the cage, I return victorious, and you want nothing to do with me!”

“I hate you!” Iruka exclaimed. “You get beaten half to shit in a cage fight, you walk home in the fucking _snow_ and you’re still sweating! I’m dying of hypothermia! I hate you!” Kakashi, in a singlet and loose pants, came over to Iruka with her arms outstretched, but Iruka brought her blanket up higher as a shield. “No, sweaty woman! Go have a shower!”

“Aww,” Kakashi whined. “You’re so mean, ‘Ruka-chan~”

“Don’t call me ‘chan’, I’m your wife, for the gods’ sakes,” Iruka grumbled.

Kakashi made a pleased hum. “And I am just the luckiest woman in the world, aren’t I?”

Iruka felt the heat rising to her cheeks and, glad for the blanket now covering her head, shoved Kakashi away. “Shower. Now.”

Sighing, Kakashi backed away. “Okay, okay, bossy.” She made a bunch of dramatic noises but retreated to their bathroom, and Iruka decided to go to the kitchen to make herself a drink. A hot chocolate sounded _wonderful_ at this time of night.

She was humming away to herself as she stirred the drinks when arms wrapped around her waist (over her blanket) from behind. Iruka giggled, leaning back into the arms this time.

“Are you happy now?” Kakashi asked.

“Very much so,” Iruka affirmed. Kakahsi pressed a kiss to the side of her neck and she tilted her head to the side to allow her better access. Kisses were trailed down to her collarbone as Kakashi brought one hand up to gently pull at Iruka’s hair, loose and flowing in waves around her shoulders, and encouraging her to tip her head backwards onto Kakashi’s shoulder. Iruka brought her own hand up to grab onto her wife’s hair as she kissed where the top of a tatoo peeked out from underneath Iruka’s sleep shirt. “Your drink is going to go cold,” she murmured.

Kakashi paused. “You made me a drink?”

Grinning, Iruka nodded. “It’s right in front of you, my love.”

Another kiss to her skin. “I was distracted by something much lovelier.” Her voice was low and rough, making Iruka shiver. “Hmm, you still cold?”

Iruka rolled her eyes. “Not all of us can be human fucking space heaters, dear.”

Kakashi’s hum vibrated against Iruka’s neck. “I bet I can think of something to warm you up~”

Sighing, Iruka turned in Kakashi’s arms so that her back was to the counter. Now that Kakashi was cleaned up and Iruka could get a good look at her, she found a red, fist-sized bruise on her cheek and a line around her throat. Glancing quickly downward saw bruises on Kakashi’s upper arm, the red of the bruise clashing with the red of the tattoo on Kakashi’s shoulder, and Iruka would bet there were more on her torso and legs as well. Iruka gently took one of Kakashi’s hands in hers and inspected the bandages wrapped around the knuckles, which were surely split and bruised.

Iruka leaned in and kissed Kakashi. Her lips were as soft as ever, a contrast to the rest of her. “Not tonight,” Iruka murmured. “You need rest.”

Kakashi sighed a little but smiled, leaning in to rest her forehead against Iruka’s. “Yes, dear,” she acquiesed, and kissed her again. Iruka turned a little to pick up the two mugs sitting on the counter, handing one to Kakashi. Kakashi took it with a grateful smile and began drinking it slowly, her free hand going under the blankets to wrap around Iruka’s waist. They leaned together, sharing warmth and love. They spoke little as they just enjoyed each other’s company.

Once their drinks were finished, Kakashi took both mugs and kissed Iruka’s forehead to silence her protests as she washed them and sat them in the dish rack to dry. Then, in a casual show of her strength, Kakashi put her hands underneath Iruka’s thighs, lifted her up and began carrying her out of the room. Iruka wrapped her arms and legs around her wife instinctively and clung, giggling as quietly as she could so she didn’t wake their son, sleeping soundly. The giggling caused Kakashi to start chuckling, however, and then they were both quietly laughing at nothing.

Once they were back in their bedroom, Kakashi just muttered, “Hold on tight,” and Iruka barely had time to register what that meant before Kakashi was removing her arms as support and left Iruka hanging on for dear life.

“Why would you do that?!” Iruka exclaimed, but it turned into a laugh when Kakashi removed the blankets from around her and bent over the bed to straighten them out, causing Iruka to be hanging upside down off her.

“I won’t let you fall,” Kakashi teased her. “Never let go, Jack!”

“Oh, gods,” Iruka groaned. “Don’t quote that shit at me.”

“You ruin all of my fun, babe.”

“And I’m not sorry in the slightest.”

“Rude.”

“Absolutely.”

Kakashi apparently finished arranging the blankets how she liked them because she tapped Iruka’s arms around her neck and said, “You can let go now.”

Iruka squinted “Are you sure?”

“I’m positive.”

“Only fools are positive.”

“Are you sure?”

“Oh no, you don’t get to use Robin Williams against me, woman.”

Kakashi sighed. “Damn. And here I thought I might get away with it.”

“Absolutely _not_.”

“Okay, but seriously, you can let go now, the bed is right underneath you.”

Iruka gingerly unwrapped her arms from her wife’s neck, and Kakashi guided her down onto the mattress with her hands supporting Iruka’s back. With Iruka’s legs still wrapped around Kakashi’s waist, Kakashi ended up being pulled down on top of Iruka with an _“Oomf!”_ Iruka laughed and cupped Kakashi’s face to pull her in for a kiss.

After the light was turned out, they somehow arranged themselves so Kakashi was lying on her back with Iruka curled into her side, using Kakashi’s shoulder as a pillow while doing her best to avoid the bruises. Kakashi was carding her hand through Iruka’s hair, and the gentle motions were quickly lulling her to sleep. The last things she felt before darkness overtook her were a gentle kiss to the top of her head, and the warmth in her heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Comments and kudos are loved and appreciated <3
> 
> Edit 2/2/21: Now with fanart by the lovely [Badger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidbadgers/pseuds/stupidbadgers) !


End file.
